Coincés
by Grifane
Summary: Harry et Drago se retrouvent coincés dans les appartements des préfets en chefs par leurs amis excédés de leur piques incessantes. Ils sont bien décidé à les forcer à se laisser une chance. Malheureusement, il y a beaucoup de ressentis à évacuer avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Sans compter sur l'alcoolisme de l'un et les pouvoirs incontrôlés de l'autre. (Huitième année.)


"Ils sont complètement tarés murmura Harry Potter en s'écroulant dans un canapé.

\- C'est Granger et la belette tu t'attendais à quoi Potter?" Répondit Drago Malefoy, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Harry ne pensait pas que Malefoy entendrait sa remarque, ce qui était idiot de sa part étant donné qu'ils étaient tout deux seuls dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plutôt, Ron l'avait convaincu de venir "aider Hermione" dans les quartiers des préfets en chef. Bien que suspectant les intentions de son ami, sachant qu'Hermione n'aurait JAMAIS besoin d'aide pour un simple sort de lévitation, il avait eu suffisamment confiance en son meilleur ami pour le suivre.

Il avait clairement eu tort. Il était maintenant coincé avec Drago Malefoy, un des seul Serpentard revenu pour une huitième année, dans les appartement des préfets-en-chef. Ron l'avait jeté dans la salle et avait immédiatement fermé la porte magiquement derrière lui.

"Tu les appelles autrement, tu veux." répondit instinctivement Harry. " Et puis pourquoi tu les accuses au juste? "

Bon certes Harry était de mauvaise foi, car c'était effectivement de la faute de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'avait que la preuve que Ron était impliqué mais autant aimait-il son meilleur ami, autant savait-il que jamais il n'aurait réussi à faire ceci dans le dos de sa petite amie.

"Un pressentiment, lâcha Malefoy avec dédain.

\- Comment tu t'es fait avoir de toute façon ? S'étonna Harry. Malefoy n'aurait jamais suivi Hermione jusqu'aux quartiers des préfets.

\- Pansy

\- Tu accuses mes amis alors que c'est Parkinson qui t'a amené ici ? T'as une putain de mauvaise foi, dit Harry avec un rire accusateur. Assis toi Malefoy tu me donne envie de gerber à marcher comme ça."

Malefoy marchait d'un pas strict, les bras croisés et un air de colère sur le visage. Il arpentait le salon de long en large, en tapant à chaque passage les feuilles de l'immense plante verte. Alors que Harry avait lancé cette phrase en pensant que le contraire se passerait, le sepentard choisit le siège le plus éloigné d'Harry et s'y installa. Complètement affalé contrairement à la position impeccable de Malefoy, Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu devrais décoincé le balai de ton cul, ça doit être douloureux.

\- Très drôle, répondit le serpentard. C'est un question de respect de soi. J'aurais un dos encore fonctionnel dans quarante ans."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus mais ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

Pourquoi ses amis l'avaient-ils enfermé dans une pièce avec Malefoy ? Comment ses amis avait put s'entendre avec Pansy PARKINSON pour le retenir prisonnier avec son ennemi de toujours ?

A vrai dire il avait une petite idée en tête : ses amis espéraient très certainement une réconciliation. Ou au moins, une trêve. Hermione insistait depuis quatre mois déjà afin que lui et Malefoy essaye d'arrêter de mal se parler à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, que l'ambiance soit moins lourde, qu'ils soient les leaders d'une entente inter-maison.

Et Harry l'aurait très certainement fait si Malefoy n'attendait pas chaque prétexte pour lui sauter à la gorge. Il savait que Malefoy avait beaucoup fait pour sa propre rédemption, il avait conscience qu'il n'avait tué personne et que son hésitation à le reconnaitre dans le manoir lui avait sauvé de précieuses secondes pour s'en sortir. Mais aussi se souvenait-il de la mère de Malefoy qui avait, avec un simple mot, aidé à tuer Voldemort.

Harry ne lui en voulait pas pour son passé de mangemort, non. Malefoy n'était qu'un enfant coincé dans une guerre trop grande pour lui, influencé par son père et par la peur. Harry avait même témoigné à son procès.

Mais par contre il lui en voulait pour le reste. Pour les années d'insultes, pour sa maudite pensée selon laquelle les sorciers né-moldus valaient moins que les autres. Il le détestait pour avoir fait de sa vie un enfer. Harry lui avait juste refuser une poignée de main !

Et pour ça, Harry ne ferait jamais la paix avec Malefoy.

Avec cette pensée bien ancrée en tête, il vit un bout de parchemin sur la table. Des instructions, devina-t-il. Des putain d'instructions. Il lâcha un rire. Il ne pouvait pas les lire de sa place mais déjà les imaginaient.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, Potter ? Tu viens de réaliser que ta vie est une blague ?"

"Ha-ha-ha" répondit Harry en détachant bien chaque syllabe de son rire sarcastique. "Je crois qu'Hermione nous a donné des règles à suivre"

Il attrapa le parchemin et le parcouru. Il soupira.

 _Vous ne quitterez cette pièce qu'après avoir résolu vos problèmes et donné une chance à l'autre. Il y a de la nourriture dans les placards, une cuisine, une salle de bain, deux chambres. Alors aucune excuse pour vous échapper. La porte est fermé avec un sort alors n'essayez même pas de nous avoir._

 _\- Hermione_

 _Vous nous faîtes tous chiez et vous ruinez la salle commune des huitième année. Alors vous vous démerdez mais j'en ai ras le cul de vos stupides duels._

 _Il y a des bouteilles d'alcool aussi. Juste au cas où._

 _\- Pansy_

 _Désolé_

 _\- Ron_

"On est coincé là pour un bon moment si tu veux mon avis." Harry grogna en faisant glisser le parchemin sur la table basse pour que l'autre garçon l'attrape.

Il lu à son tour les quelques mots et son visage se ferma encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant : ses lèvres ne furent plus qu'une fine ligne et sa mâchoire se serra davantage.

"Fantastique"

La voix de Malefoy respirait le sarcasme. Et à la surprise d'Harry, le papier prit feu entre ses mains.

 _Un informulé_ réalisa Harry. _Et sans baguette en plus_. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Même lui ne savait que faire un simple _accio_ sans sa baguette, et ce n'était pas un informulé. Il ne le montra pas, évidement, il n'était pas question que Malefoy ressente un once de gentillesse chez Harry.

Pour une raison inconnu, Harry s'attendait à ce que Malefoy brise en premier le silence. Mais celui ci semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Le Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une telle chose pouvait vraiment être entrain de se passer.

"Malefoy

\- Hmm (le ton était surprenemmant calme).

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

"L'équilibre sur une main en jonglant avec les pieds.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Malefoy se retourna vers lui avec un tel air de surprise qu'Harry regretta sa réaction.

"Malefoy, sérieusement.

-Une trêve ? (Il avait de nouveau un air fermé sur le visage.)

-Une trêve, Drago Malefoy. Tu me proposes une trêve ? j'espère que tu rigoles se moqua le gryffondor. Harry croyait plus en l'existence des nargoles que en la possibilité d'une trêve entre eux deux.

\- Je suis plié en deux."

Le sarcasme et la moquerie avait toujours été leur moyen de communication, quand ce n'était pas les poings. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir une fois communiquer autrement avec le Serpentard. Ou peut-être quelques secondes en sixième année quand le serpentera pleurait. Il lui avait demandé comment il allait. Ça n'avait pas bien finit.

"Ou alors on attend et on les laisse perdre patience. Ou mieux, on attends que McGonagall se rendent compte de leur connerie et nous délivre.

\- Au cas où tu aurais oublié Potter, Nous sommes en vacances, et McGo a autre chose à foutre que de savoir où se trouve chaque élève, et je ne tiens pas à passer les deux semaines de Noël coincé ici.

\- Je ne ferais pas de trêve avec toi, Drago Malefoy.

\- T'es obligé d'être aussi égoïste putain ?

\- Parce que quoi ? Tu crois que je peux oublier comme ça les insultes, les moqueries, les idées du 16ème siècles sur la supériorité des sang purs. Tu crois que je peux te pardonner d'avoir harceler mon meilleur ami juste parce qu'il était pauvre ? Tu crois que je peux te pardonner de m'avoir fait vivre l'enfer pour être célèbre malgré moi ? Je suis peut-être égoïste Malefoy, mais toi t'es qu'un con."

Harry s'était levé sous la colère.

Et alors que Malefoy semblait vouloir répliquer, le phénomène qu'Harry redoutait depuis la mort de Voldemort se passa. La tapisserie s'arracha des murs, le chandelier bascula de droite à gauche et la lumière des chandelles brilla faiblement quelques instant. Les portes donnant sur les différentes pièces s'ouvrirent d'un coup et l'une d'entre elle craqua avec un bruit sinistre et éclata en morceaux.

Harry allait s'excuser, il allait vraiment le faire. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas vraiment … coopératifs. Ce genre d'évènements regrettables arrivait parfois lorsqu'une forte émotion le traversait. Il avait depuis la rentrée tout fait pour éviter la moindre émotion violente. L'enterrement de Lupin et Tonks l'avait fait créer un tornade. Une putain d'énorme tornade.

Mais Malefoy lui coupa la parole.

"Mais t'es complètement dingue ma parole. Et puis t'as seulement considéré que t'avais fait la même chose ? Exactement la même chose ? Tu es celui qui en premier m'a détesté parce que j'avais de l'argent dans ce fichu magasin de robe de sorcier.. Parce que c'est un crime peut-être ? J'étais un merdeux mais j'étais un putain de gamin. La dispute est venu de nos deux côtés par la suite.

Et à ce que je sache, je n'étais pas le seul à envoyer des insultes horribles. J'étais certes un con mais on était deux."

Harry en resta la bouche béante. Malefoy venait en quelque phrases de le faire se questionner. Mais pas longtemps, il repris :

"Les insultes de Ron sur son argent ? Les insultes de sang de bourbes ?

\- J'ai trouvé le seul truc que je pouvais rapproché à la belette. Quand aux insultes de sang, je … Malefoy fronça les sourcils, soupira, puis compléta : je suis désolé. Je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois plus.

\- Tu mens.

\- Je ne mens pas Potter, Granger me l'a violemment imprimé dans le crâne. Taré ta copine.

\- Ce n'est pas ma copine et elle t'a rien fait t'as pété un câble ? Harry hurlait maintenant, et un pan de plafond s'écroula à terre, heureusement, loin derrière eux. "

Malefoy sursauta et son regard devient noir.

"Je la pensais plus proche de toi que ça. Fin de sixième année, ça te dit rien? Après la mort de Dumbledore. Granger est venu me voir. Elle est pas trop conne je l'avoue : choisir un moment où j'étais faible mentalement et réceptif. Elle m'a coincé dans une salle, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait ce que j'avais fait, ou plutôt ce que je n'avais pas fait. On s'est insulté, elle a fermé la porte à coup de magie. Et elle s'est ouvert le bras. Je te jure, elle s'est mis à saigner comme une tarée. Et elle s'est rapproché de moi, dangereuse, et m'a fait de même après m'avoir pétrifié. Alors elle a mit nos deux bras à côté, noirs de sang et elle m'a demandé s je voyais une différence, la moindre diffé n'y en avait pas. Elle.. elle avait le même sang, pas un sang souillé, pas un sang-de-bourbe. Et elle a mélangé nos deux sangs après avoir jeté un sort de protection ou je ne sais quoi. Puis elle est parti."

La pièce arrêta de trembler et Harry s'assit, sans voix.

"Hermione Granger s'est coupé et a mélangé vos sangs ? J'aimerais que ce soit un mensonge mais c'est tellement Hermione.

\- Elle avait sans doute trop honte pour vous le dire. Elle était dans une rage noire, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça, même pas quand elle m'a donné un coup de poing en troisième année.

\- Et comme ça, tu as accepté ? Demanda Harry, sceptique."

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que non, j'y ai pensé toute la septième année. Ça m'a brulé le cerveau pendant des mois. Mais force était de constater que Granger avait raison."

Harry aurait vraiment vraiment voulu que le serpentard mente. Mais c'était la première conversation à peu près civile que les deux jeunes hommes avaient tenu en huit ans et bizarrement, Harry le croyait. Il aurait besoin d'un GRANDE conversation avec Hermione aussi.

"Maintenant que tu t'es calmé, tu m'explique ça ?, dit le seprentard, un sourcil levé, désignant la pièce en ruine autour de lui.

\- Pas tes affaires, grogna Harry.

\- Potter fait pas le con, je peux deviner par moi-même.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me demandes"

Malefoy ouvra et ferma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et sembla se résigner à ne pas répondre. La voix acide d'Harry sembla le déstabiliser. Harry n'y comprenait rien. Excédé, il se leva, attrapa sa baguette et lança des _reparo_ . Bien entendu, Malefoy ne bougea pas ses précieuses petites fesses du fauteuil. Harry lui aurait bien glissé une remarque mais près tout, c'était entièrement de la faute du gryffondor et donc à lui de remettre tout en ordre.

Il était devenu un pro du _reparo_ et il avait consommé plus de potion calmante ces derniers mois que dans sa vie entière. Il avait même coupé un peu sur le quidditch après avoir fait brûlé un pan de la forêt interdite. (La directrice avait bien évidemment fait une annonce dans la grande salle en omettant la responsabilité du sauveur).

Un fois les murs et le plafond remis en place. Il reprit sa place dans le canapé.

A la seconde où ses fesses touchèrent le tissus, Malefoy se leva. Harry se demanda s'il l'avait vraiment prévu à la seconde près.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais Malefoy ?

\- Je visite étant donné que tu n'est pas décidé à faire une trêve. Parce que j'ai la mauvaise impression qu'on va rester assez longtemps si tu restes décidé à me haïr.

\- Tu me hais aussi Malefoy, ce n'est pas que de ma faute. C'est réciproque, et depuis toujours.

\- Je ne te hais pas"

Et Malefoy disparu dans une chambre. Harry s'étouffa. _Pardon ? Est ce qu'on a vécu les même huit dernière années ?_

Harry décida d'ignorer le commentaire du serpentard. Il essayait de le déstabiliser. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais forcément cela devait être son but final.

Le griffondor décida lui aussi de visiter les appartements des préfets en chef. Il se demanda comment ses amis avaient obtenu le code du portrait avant de réaliser que Ginny était préfète en chef.

Harry jura. Elle aussi. Fallait-il vraiment que tous ses amis se retournent contre lui ? Quoique Ginny avait peut-être une excuse étant donné qu'il n'avait pas été des plus … agréables. A vrai dire il avait été horrible. Il le reconnaissait maintenant.

Elle allait l'embrasser de nouveau au milieu de juillet. Elle s'était rapproché de lui, doucement, de manière féline. Alors que ses lèvres était à quelques centimètres des siennes, il avait placé ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et l'avait violemment repoussé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas compris. Mais dieu.. lui non plus. Il pensait vraiment qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Mais à ce moment là, ça avait juste semblé.. hors de propos. Il s'était excusé, elle avait pardonné, ils ont réessayé. Et ses lèvres sur sa bouche l'avait fait trembler de dégoût. Il n'avait cependant rien dit.

Ginny et lui avait finalement tenu deux semaines et Harry avait fini par la plaqué sans plus de sympathie. "Ecoute Ginny, toi et moi c'est pas possible je ne ressens rien quand je t'embrasse, je t'aime beaucoup mais vraiment je ne peux pas." Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ginny le prenne bien mais pas à ce qu'elle l'évite pendant trois mois et ne lui reparle que début Novembre, pour une simple civilité.

Après ça Harry avait tenté de voir d'autres filles notamment une moldue avec qui il avait passé un mois . Il l'avait beaucoup apprécié mais son côté non magique qui était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait choisi avait finit par l'agacer. C'était agréable ne pas être vu comme "le sauveur" mais _comme un garçon._ Mais ne pas pouvoir jouer au quidditch, ne pas réussir à expliquer pourquoi les murs parfois craquelait autour de lui avait fini par briser leur couple.

Et enfin il avait eu une aventure; Une aventure dont il préférait ne parler avec personne. Ni Hermione, ni Ginny et certainement pas Ron. Mais surtout il ne voulait même pas en parler avec lui-même.

"Potter, tu es stupéfixé ?

\- Hein ? Non.

\- Tellement de répartie"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit les portes des placards de la cuisine sans même faire attention pour que Malefoy ne fasse pas la même remarque; du moins jusqu'à ce que les bouteilles d'alcool présentes dans le placard attire son intention. Bièreaubeurre, whisky pur feu, Vodkadabra. Pourquoi Parkinson avait-elle laissé de l'alcool ?

Harry buvait de l'alcool, là n'était pas le problème. Mais pensait-elle vraiment qu'ils resterait suffisamment longtemps pour avoir besoin d'alcool ?

Et puis après tout, se dit-il en changeant d'avis immédiatement, il aurait bien besoin d'un verre pour survivre à cette situation. Il prit une des trois bouteille de bièreaubeurre, chercha un verre dans les placard qu'il avait déjà ouvert et s'en servit. Il alla s'asseoir. Malefoy le suivit de prêt et se mit à croupis pour voir les bouteille.

"Bordel de merde Pansy Parkinson.

\- Arrête de jurer Malefoy. s'amusa Potter. C'était plus de la taquinerie qu'autre chose. Malefoy ne sembla pas pour autant se calmer.

\- Tu serais comme ça Potter si ta meilleure amie avait mit de l'alcool pour bien te rappeler que …"

Malefoy s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et rougis. Harry sourit discrètement. Le rougissement (ou plutôt rosissement) de Malefoy tranchait assez bien sur les joues pâles de Malefoy. Et même si on lisait clairement la colère sur son visage, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de …

Non ! Harry se reprit. Qu'était-il entrain de penser ? Il avala une gorgée de bièreaubeurre et avec une fausse animosité demanda :

"Te rappeler que ? "

\- Pas tes affaires pour reprendre tes mots, cher Potter"

Malefoy avait repris sa stature droite mais avait maintenant une verre de whisky-pur-feu à la main.

"Du whisky à cette heure ? s'étonna Harry. Il n'était que 14h après tout.

\- Ta gueule Potter.

\- C'était nécessaire?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Bizarrement, leur rythme était quelque peu faible depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette pièce. Harry suspectait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se lancer des pics par ci par là. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvé dans la même pièce plus de dix minutes en dehors des salles de classe. C'était vraiment … inhabituel.

"Potter

\- Malefoy

\- Pourquoi tu es contre l'idée de la trêve ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. (Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait été on ne peut plus clair.)

\- Et je t'ai donné mes arguments. On a été des enfants jusque là, j'ai changé d'avis sur beaucoup de choses, j'ai grandis, je ne crois plus au conneries du sang, tu as témoigné à mon procès Potter ! Je te demande pas de m'apprécier bordel. Juste qu'on arrête de se battre comme des chiens en cages.

\- Mais…"

Harry voulait protester mais rien ne lui venait en bouche. Alors pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau et pour se donner une autre seconde de réflexion, il but. Mais la gorgé se transforma en descente complète de son verre.

"Potter ?"

Harry soupira.

"D'accord.

\- D'accord ? "

Malefoy sembla surpris.

"On fait une trêve. On ne s'adore pas mais on arrête de s'insulter. Un trêve.

\- Mais .. pourquoi ? Balbutia Malefoy.

\- Comment ça pourquoi ? Parce que sinon on ne sortira jamais de cette pièce. "

Le visage de Malefoy se ferma.

"- Évidemment, désolé de briser tes rêves mais la porte ne s'ouvrira pas. Tu te souviens du mot de Granger ?

\- Non, je me rappelle juste que tu y a foutu le feu.

\- Je vais te pardonner ton manque de mémoire certain mais il me semble que la condition était que l'on se donne une chance. Or là tu ne me donnes pas une chance, tu veux te débarrasser de moi alors regarde bien attentivement …"

Il attrapa la poignée et joua inutilement dans le vide. _Merde_

"- Un sort ne marche pas sur la promesse d'une trêve bâclé si la condition initiale était de se donner une chance supplémentaire.

\- C'était magnifique

\- Pardon ? Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

\- Très littéraire. 'Un sort ne marche pas sur la promesse d'une trêve bâclé', bien que le sort ne marche pas sur, mais plutôt le sort n'est pas brisé par. Mais je trouvais la phrase très belle.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, demanda Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

\- Un petit peu oui, sourit Harry en retour. "

Malefoy lâcha un petit rire suivit par un d'Harry. Bizarrement ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, mort de honte, de partager un moment d'hilarité avec leur ennemis. Non ils rirent un peu, Malefoy reprit une gorgée d'alcool et Harry alla se servir un autre verre de bièreaubeurre.

" Du coup qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" Demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas. (Il but une longue gorgée de whisky-pur-feu), comme si c'était de l'eau. De toute façon, tu va pas me pardonner comme ça d'avoir voulu tuer Dumbledore.

-Tu le voulais vraiment ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

\- Oui, Non. Pas vraiment.

\- Grande répartie Malefoy.

\- Je ne voulais pas tuer parce que je le haissais. Je n'avais aucune envie de tuer un pauvre vieux fou qui soutenait le favoritisme griffondor. Non. Je n'avais pas envie de le tuer. Mais oui j'avais envie parce que j'étais menacé, parce que j'avais à prouver ma valeur à mon père et au mage noir. Parce que c'était sa vie ou la mienne. Donc je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas me pardonner. C'est.. normal en quelque sorte

\- Tu as l'air d'y avoir beaucoup réfléchi. Remarqua Harry. C'est peut-être le moment où je te dis que ça, je te l'ai pardonné à la seconde où j'ai su que Rogue l'avait tué à ta place.

\- Menteur.

\- Non, je ne mens pas. D'accord je t'ai pas pardonné à la seconde même. Mais on fait tous des conneries. J'en aurais surement fait autant si j'étais à ta place je crois bien. On te menaçait de mort merde, avoua Harry.

\- Tu y a beaucoup pensé toi aussi., dit Malefoy à son tour. Si tu pardonnes le fait que j'ai fait des conneries sous le poids de Voldemort, alors tu m'en veux pour quoi ?

\- Pour ce qu'il y a autour Malefoy. Tes insultes incessantes, tes dénonciations aux profs, tes idées fermées. Même si tu as soit-disant changé, je n'oublis pas les heures où Hermione a pleuré par ta faute.

\- J'ai besoin de plus d'alcool pour faire ça."

Surpris, Harry regarda Malefoy se lever, traverser la pièce, se servir un premier fond de verre de whisky-pur-feu, de l'avaler d'un cul sec et de s'en servir un deuxième puis de s'asseoir de nouveau.

"Je suis désolé okay."

\- Le grand Malefoy s'excuse, se moqua Harry, presque gentiment.

\- Potter, j'essaie là mec. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai pu vous faire vivre. J'y pense depuis deux ans maintenant. J'ai eu le temps de ruminer et marque mes mots Potter parce que je ne le dirais qu'une fois pour qu'on sorte d'ici. Les insultes contre Weasley sont une sorte de jalousie pour sa grande famille soudée, celles contre Granger une jalousie de son intelligence et amené par mon éducation de merde. Contre toi, c'est plus compliqué mais putain c'est pas facile d'être sympa quand Dumby vous donne 360 points juste pour que vous nous passiez au dessus. Quand tu arrives à faire les plus grosses conneries sans que personne lèvent un sourcil.

\- La vache, tu y as réfléchis. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me tends le plus gros piège de ma vie ?

\- Parce que je suis le MAAAAL Potter" ironisa Malefoy accompagné par le rire d'Harry.

Harry commençait à tout remettre en question et ce n'était pas pour le mieux. Il avait du mal à croire son interlocuteur. Même lui n'avouerais sa jalousie pour le physique incroyable de Malefoy, non pas qu'il l'avait particulièrement remarqué. Personne n'avouait ce genre de chose. Personne dans sa raison la plus totale ? L'alcool ? Harry n'était pas ignorant au point de penser que l'alcool agirait aussi vite.

Il devait vraiment le penser alors. Il regrettait. Et peut-être que si Malefoy le regrettait, alors peut-être que Harry pouvait lui pardonner. Un peu seulement. Il avait encore au travers de la gorge ses dernières paroles.

"Je ne l'ai pas demandé tu sais. L'adoration, la célébrité, le favoritisme. Je n'ai pas voulu. Ce n'est pas contre moi que tu devrais être en colère, ce n'est pas moi que tu aurais du insulter. Malefoy tu pouvais pas être suffisamment con pour penser ça !

\- J'avais 11 ans Potter ! 11 ans, 12 ans, 13 ans , puis c'est devenu une habitude, je savais que je devais te haïr et j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions ! Et puis tu as continué aussi, tu m'as insulté des fois alors que je ne t'avais rien demandé. Je n'ai pas commencé toutes les engueulades Potter.

\- Je … C'était une réaction normale ! Tu arrêtais pas de m'agresser, j'allais pas me laisser faire ! Grogna Harry tout en essayant de respirer par la bouche pour calmer ses nerfs avant de refaire exploser les murs.

\- Harry Potter, est ce que tu t'entends parler ? C'est donc normal pour toi d'insulter un élève, le frapper parce qu'il l'a fait aussi ?

\- Non mais.. Harry était assez surpris d'entendre son propre prénom dans la bouche du serpenterd.

\- Alors en quoi c'est différent ?"Protesta Malefoy.

\- C'est juste différent. Tu es .. toi ! "

Malefoy renifla avec dédain.

"Bon argument encore une fois Potter"

Il se leva, alla dans l'espace cuisine au fond de la pièce, attrapa 4 des bouteilles dans le placard, les ramena sur la table basse, et se servi de nouveau un verre.

"Malefoy, j'ai pas envie d'interférer dans ta vie mais 4 verres de whisky-pur-feu à 14h00 ? Tu va vraiment pas être bien si tu continue comme ça.

-Exactement Potter, n'interfère pas dans ma vie, veux-tu.

\- Pas besoin de te braquer

\- Je n'ai pas envie de fausse considération, Potter.

\- Ce n'en n'était pas? Boire autant c'est bon pour personne"

Harry commençait presque à _apprécier_ sa conversation avec Malefoy. Il avait changé. Même si ses remarques étaient toujours sèches, il y avait comme moins d'hostilité derrière. A vrai dire, depuis ce début d'année, Harry observait ce même schéma. Si leurs altercations avaient commencé seulement cette année, Harry aurait même pu dire que Drago le taquinait plus qu'il ne l'agressait. Quand à son sarcasme, Harry le méritait parfois, il n'agissait pas de la plus intelligente des manières. Comme depuis les sept dernières années, c'était Hermione qui réfléchissait pour eux deux.

"Potter, c'est un terrain glissant sur lequel tu t'engages, et franchement je serais bientôt trop alcoolisé pour te mentir. N'insiste pas"/

\- J'attends juste une petite heure donc et j'aurais ma réponse ? Demanda Harry, moqueur.

\- Potter.. menaça Malefoy.

\- Hmm hmm

\- Pourquoi je devrais te donner une autre chance Malefoy ?

\- J'ai l'impression de te l'avoir dit en boucle. Grogna le jeune Malefoy.

\- Qu'est ce que j'y gagne?

\- L'immense honneur d'être un être humain ? Répondit Malefoy avant de rajouter : Au moins tu serais en paix. Plus d'engueulades, on ne se parle même plus. Libéré de moi.

\- Et si ce n'est pas ce que je veux ? Demanda Harry.

\- Tu me fatigues. Pourquoi tu veux qu'on continue à s'engueuler Potter? J'en ai ras le cul perso. Ça ne mène à rien et en plus je te déteste pas.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je n'ai pas envie de t'ignorer. J'aimerais te donner une vrai chance, je pense.

\- Tu penses ? Malefoy s'esclaffa. J'aurais préféré que tu sois sûr mais je vais pas cracher là-dessus."

Il tendis une main vers Harry et ce dernier la serra brièvement.

"Je pensais il y a une demi heure que jamais je ne ferais une trêve avec toi.

Il y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis, dit Malefoy en prenant une énième gorgée."

Harry finit sa bièreaubeurre et se décida d'aller voir si la porte était ouverte. Il disait la vérité, il souhaitait vraiment laissé une chance à Malefoy et arrêter de lui parler semblait plutôt une manière d'empirer les choses.

Cependant, la porte était encore fermée.

"Alors là , je comprends pas. Malefoy, t'es prêt à me donner une chance à priori ?

\- Oui .

\- Elle s'ouvre pas. Et je considère réellement aussi t'offrir une chance.

\- Peut-être que tu te mens à toi même, sourit Malefoy."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, même pas offensé par une telle remarque. Il attendit que le serpentard parle de nouveau.

" Elle s'est peut-être trompé dans son sort ?

\- C'est Hermione, Malefoy. Elle ne s'est pas trompé sur un sort qui bloque une porte. Non à mon avis ce n'est pas ce qu'elle entendait par "donner une chance".

Malefoy soupira une fois de plus.

"Et si on s'appelait par nos prénoms ? Proposa le serpentard.

\- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Drago Malefoy ?

\- Ta gueule Potter.

\- Ta gueule "Harry", le reprit ce dernier avec amusement.

\- Donc tu acceptes ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- J'aime bien ton prénom et puis ça fait vraiment "je te donne une chance", _Drago_ , dit Harry en mimantes guillemets dans les airs.

-Tu es impossible."

Harry rit à ceci et bêtement finit son verre pour se servir quelque chose de plus fort.

"Tu sais que l'effet de l'alcool va bientôt se manifester et que tu va devoir m'expliquer ta phrase de tout à l'heure, rit doucement Harry.

\- Je ne préférerais pas te le dire. Ou alors tu devrais me dire pourquoi les murs se sont soudainement effondrés.

\- Deal.

\- T'es vraiment un con?

\- Un gryffondor on dit dans le jargon, s'amusa Harry. Et puis je suis vraiment curieux.

\- Même pas en rêve. Et puis c'est assez facile de deviner. Depuis la guerre tu ne contrôle plus rien et la moindre petite émotion, la petite étincelle, la mini contrariété te fait tout exploser. Syndrome post traumatique. Classique.

\- Tu te crois si malin _Drago_ ? Mmh vu la fréquence de prise d'alcool, le fait que Pansy a pensé à t'en laisser, je dirais alcoolisme précoce pour oublier que tu étais du mauvais côté de la guerre et que ton père est à Az…

\- Ta gueule.

\- Un livre ouvert.

\- Potter, s'il te plaît.

\- Pardon"

Harry se surprit lui même à s'excuser devant un Drago blanc comme un linge, ou du moins un peu plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée.

" Tu fais chiez Potter.

\- Harry, ce dernier rectifia à voix basse.

\- Comme si j'allais oublier. Le grand Harry Potter, le merveilleux Harry Potter qui depuis sa naissance était destiné à sauver le monde, accueilli à Poudlard comme un sauveur.

\- Ta gueule malefoy.

\- Drago, se moqua ce dernier."

Deux minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pipe mot, ils se regardaient cependant, se défiant du regard. Harry regretta de ne pas avoir fait un peu de quidditch dans la matinée parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler maintenant et pas être enfermé dans cette foutue pièce avec Drago Malefoy qui se tenait ici, si arrogant, assis avec un balai dans le cul, ses cheveux en bataille sur son front, ses yeux couleur acier et si … beau, il fallait se l'avouer. Ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose, il était juste attirant à sa manière.

Soudainement, Drago se leva du fauteuil, mettant fin à leur joute silencieuse et se dirigea vers une des chambres. Avant qu'Harry puisse se demander ce qu'il faisait, le serpentard revint un livre à la main. Il reprit sa position initiale, ouvrit le bouquin et commença à lire. Harry en était estomaqué. Comment pouvait-il passer d'une chose à l'autre aussi rapidement.

"- Malefoy ? Tenta doucement le gryffondor"

Celui ci ne répondit pas.

"-Malefoy ! MALEFOY ! … Drago ?

\- Oui ?"

Le sol de la pièce trembla sous la colère d'Harry. Le serpentard avait-il vraiment fait exprès de ne pas répondre car il avait été appelé par son nom de famille ? Quel petit …

"Harry … ?

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es entrain de lire alors qu'on est coincé dans ce trou ? Et d'abord comment savais tu qu'il y avait des livres dans la chambre de Ginny ?

\- Je lis parce que, effectivement, on est bloqués donc je vois pas pourquoi je ne prendrais pas le temps de lire. Et pour la seconde question je ne pense pas que tu as envie de savoir.

\- Malefoy, si tu savais à quel point j'en avais rien à faire.

\- Rien à faire que je m'envoie en l'air avec ton ex ?"

Harry lâcha un rire. Il mit à peu près deux secondes à réaliser que Drago ne mentait pas et deux secondes supplémentaires à se rendre compte qu'il s'en fichait un peu. Ginny pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait.

"Ginny couche avec qui elle veut tu sais. Mais je t'avoue que tu me surprends un peu plus… Je pensais pas que tu renierais ton sang comme ça.

\- Potter.

\- Harry, rectifia ce dernier.

\- _Harry_ , je t'ai dit il y a 30 minutes que j'en avais plus rien à faire de ces histoires de sang ; tu vas me croire un jour ? Moi, ça me fais chiez que ça ne t'embête pas plus que ça.

\- Attends… Tu as fais ça pour me mettre en colère ? Je croyais que tu n'me haissais plus ? Belle façon de le montrer railla le gryffondor.

\- Ce n'était pas pour t'énerver. "

Malefoy fronçait les sourcils, comme si l'idée même lui paraissait improbable. Harry réalisa que l'alcool ingéré par le serpentard commençait à faire effet et que Mal.. Drago était soumis à l'effet véritasérum qui accompagnait souvent la prise de vodkadabra. Harry se demanda s'il devait en profiter.

"Je ne suis pas jaloux de Ginny, c'est moi qui est décidé d'en finir entre nous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bonne question. Elle ne m'attirait plus, elle ne m'a jamais vraiment beaucoup attirer. Je crois que j'aimais le fait qu'elle me regardait avec adoration et elle était une de mes amies proches alors je m'étais dit : 'pourquoi pas ?'. Puis après la guerre, je me suis rendu compte à quel point je me mentais à moi même. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être avec elle. Ça a tenu deux semaine et je l'ai assez lamentablement largué. Donc je crois que je le mérite si elle voulait me faire du mal - et si ce n'était pas pour ça, je ne pense pas que j'ai mon mot à dire.

\- Pourtant elle est assez jolie, bonne au lit, pourquoi tu avais pas envie d'être avec elle ?

\- Je sais pas, j'étais pas à l'aise.

\- Tu es gay ?

\- NON !?"

Harry chercha le regard de Drago qui était planté sur son livre, de nouveau ouvert. Harry n'était pas gay. Il était perdu.

"T'énerves pas, c'était juste une question.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi calme ? Et qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ?"

De nouveau la pièce tremblait.

"Tu sais je te trouve un peu trop nerveux pour quelqu'un sûr de sa sexualité."

Un carreau de carrelage se fissura avec un bruit sourd.

"Je ne suis pas nerveux.

\- Si tu le dis. Et donc monsieur totalement hétéro, pourquoi l'avoir quitté alors ?

\- C'est pas tes affaires.

\- Tu n'as jamais couché avec elle n'est ce pas ?

\- MALEFOY

\- Protego"

Le serpentard avait sans aucun doute des réflexes incroyables car son incantation arriva à point nommé. La table basse explosa devant eux. Un table en bois dont les bouts volèrent dans tous les sens évitant l'incantateur involontaire et Malefoy, le livre toujours à la main.

"J'imagine que non, sourit le serpentard, sinon tu aurais fait exploser le lit.

\- Figures toi que ma magie semble me protéger et protéger tout ce qui me touche pendant que j'explose. Alors non, je n'ai pas fait explosé le lit.

\- Oh donc la réponse est oui mais tu es trop gêné pour l'avouer. Donc ça c'est mal passé.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu insistes ?

\- Ça m'occupe.

\- Occupe toi autrement, répondit Harry, agacé.

\- J'ai bien essayé de lire, répondit Drago avec un sourire narquois. Mais..

\- Lis donc."

Toujours vexé de l'insistance de Drago qui le faisait beaucoup trop réfléchir à sa relation avec Ginny pour son propre goût, Harry recommença sa ronde de reparo. Lui même ne savait pas ce qui avait paru si innaturel avec Ginny. Après la guerre, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'ils finissent ensemble, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Harry allait enfin faire complètement parti de la famille Weasley et Il aurait une vie calme, un job qu'il aimait, des enfants peut-être plus tard. Mais non, il y avait ce blocage, ce blocage qu'il avait ressenti avec Ginny et s'il osait dire la vérité, un bloquage qu'il avait ressenti avec Cho et avec la moldue de l'été. Le blocage avait été beaucoup moins intense avec cette dernière mais principalement parce que la relation avait été platonique au niveau sexuel. En un mois, pas une fois ils n'avaient couchés ensemble et puis quand cette soirée il avait trop bu et … ça c'était passé… Il l'avait quitté par culpabilité.

Drago avait touché un nerf sensible lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il était gay, pas qu'il l'était non, mais disons qu'il y avait pensé plus d'une fois. Il ne s'était pas plus attardé que ça sur la pensée, ce n'était pas .. possible.

Il avait eu assez de problème dans sa vie pour qu'en plus… Fichu Drago Malefoy et cette capacité à s'insérer dans sa tête.

"Je te déteste Malefoy.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore, s'enquit Malefoy, toujours en lisant.

\- Tu m'embrouilles le cerveau, grogna le gryffondor.

\- C'est l'effet de l'alcool ça."

Harry allait répliquer qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien bu par rapport au serpentard, mais en vérité, il buvait tellement peu d'habitude qu'il sentait effectivement la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il soupira, et se resservis un verre.

Quitte à devoir supporter ça, autant en profiter pour s'alcooliser, il en avait rarement l'occasion.

" Pourquoi croyais-tu que j'étais gay ?

\- Tu veux vraiment être encore en colère ? Demanda Drago avec une certaine honnêteté.

\- Disons que la curiosité a raison sur mon bon jugement. Dis moi ?

\- Tu es mal à l'aise quand tu parles des femmes. Ta relation avec Ginerva Weasley a pas duré alors que tout vous prédestinait à être ensemble. Cette fille est une bombe, ça a du lui faire bizarre de se faire rejeter d'ailleurs. Tu as eu très peu d'histoire avec des filles.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je ne voyais pas des femmes en secret, s'indigna Harry.

\- Ta vie est documentée partout et en plus tout se sait à Poudlard, les murs sont trop étroits pour que les secrets s'envolent. Cho, Ginny et une moldue cet été.

\- Comment ? Demanda Harry avec surprise. Personne ne pouvait être au courant.

\- S'il te plaît, dit Malefoy. Pas un journal n'en parlait mais tu es suffisamment connu pour qu'on te reconnaisse dans le Londres moldu. Tout le gratin le sait.

\- "Le gratin". Le gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel. J'avais oublié que tu fréquentais le gratin. Et donc c'est parce que j'ai pas connu de filles et que je suis pudique que je suis gay ? Et dire qu'Hermione te considère le deuxième élève le plus doué de Poudlard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je faisais que commencer, sourit Drago. "

Soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé, le serpentard ferma enfin son livre, en prenant cependant bien garde de marquer la page. Harry put enfin de nouveau croiser son regard d'acier. Ses magnifiques yeux clairs. Harry secoua rapidement la tête pour chasser cette obsession qu'il commençait à développer sur le physique de Malefoy. C'était évidemment une jalousie qu'il se devait d'éradiquer. Il n'avait rien à envier à Malefoy. Ni sa taille légèrement supérieure à la sienne, si ses cheveux blonds légèrement en bataille, ni sa peau pâle tranchée par la profondeur de ses yeux. Et encore moins sa fine musculature qui, de toute évidence, était moins prononcé que celle d'Harry.

"Continue. Harry se rajusta dans son fauteuil, bien décidé à démonter les arguments de Drago.

\- Ton obsession avec Diggory en quatrième année. Diggory par ci, Diggory par là, oh laissez moi l'aider pour la deuxième tâche, et surtout le dévorer des yeux pendant le ball. Je ne te parle même pas tu regard que tu portais sur Krum.

\- CO.. Tout se sait, j'ai compris. Mais ce n'était pas des regards gays.. c'était de l'admiration.

\- Bien entendu, monsieur hétéro. Et puis j'ai eu les dire de Ginny aussi. "Pas excité".. "m'évitais sans cesse".. " me voulait jamais"… On en dit des choses quand on est nu dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, ricana le serpentard.

\- Je t'en prie, elle était en colère. Et c'est juste qu'elle ne me plaisait pas, j'ai eu une petit amie cet été.

\- C'est vrai. Mais vous n'êtes pas restés ensemble, contra Drago.

\- Ça devenait compliqué à expliquer pourquoi les murs s'écroulaient figure-toi, argumenta Harry.

\- De toute façon j'ai un dernier truc qui me rendait plutôt sûr de moi.

\- Quoi ?"

Harry commença à paniquer, était-il au courant de cette soirée ? C'était un de ses secrets, un de ses plus grands écarts, il était totalement bourré, ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il l'avait voulu …

Drago ne répondit pas à l'interjection d'Harry. Mais dans un lent mouvement et une audace qu'Harry supposait liée à l'alcool, le serpentard se dirigea vers Harry. Il allait suffisamment lentement pour hypnotiser Harry, devenu brusquement silencieux et étrangement .. perturbé par le physique du serpentard. Il était plus fin qu'avant la guerre, l'évènement les avaient tous marqués. Mais bizarrement, Harry ne le trouvait par pour autant moins attirant, pour un homme évidemment.

Harry était tétanisé et il tentait vainement de récolter dans son esprit les dernières onces de déni qui l'habitaient encore.

Drago se rapprochait dangereusement. Bientôt il se tenait devant un Harry enfoncé dans son fauteuil, maintenant physiquement incapable de s'échapper de la silhouette blonde qui se penchait sur lui. Encore une fois, il regarda en détail le serpentard, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, ses yeux gris, son nez fins, sa bouche si, si, embrassable.

Cette bouche se rapprochait tellement qu'Harry se demandait s'il devait fermer les yeux. Mais elle continua pour se loger contre l'oreille du gryffondor et murmura :

\- Tes réactions mon cher Harry, le souffle court, ton rougissement, tes tremblements ne sont pas vraiment celles d'un gars totalement hétéro.

\- Les tiennes non plus, se buta Harry sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- Ça c'est parce que je ne le suis pas, susurra le serpentard.

\- Ginny ? Murmura Harry.

\- Bisexuel, se contenta de répondre Drago avant de s'écarter, à la déception -cachée- d'Harry.

\- Soit, je ne suis pas totalement hétéro, avoua Harry.

\- Bien maintenant que tu as arrêté d'être dans le déni, tu veux un autre verre ?"

Harry n'en revenait pas de la proposition du Serpentard, la tension sexuelle était si intense quelques secondes plutôt qu'elle aurait put être coupée au couteau et voilà qu'il devenait de nouveau distant. Le gryffondor était suffisamment alcoolisé et stupidement courageux pour ne pas abandonner ce qu'il s'était passé quelques secondes avant.

" Bill Weasley.

\- Pardon ? - l'affirmation semblait avoir surpris le serpentard, ce qui ravi au plus haut point Harry.

\- J'étais bourré ce soir là, je venais de quitter Jane, la moldue, et je suis revenu au terrier.

\- Le terrier ? Drago avait l'air toujours un peu prit de cours et ça lui allait assez bien au teint

\- Là où vit la famille de Ron. Il n'y avait personne. J'étais entrain de me demander ce qui ne marchait pas avec moi, pourquoi j'étais incapable de garder une femme dans ma vie. J'avais beaucoup beaucoup trop bu.

\- Je trouve tu excuses beaucoup tes faits par l'alcool, se moqua Drago."

"Dit l'alcoolique" pensa Harry. A la place il haussa les épaules et continua son histoire.

" Après avoir marché un peu dans la maison, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un..

\- Bill Weasley.

\- Exact, le briseur de sorts. Un de mes grands fantasmes."

Le mot surprit Drago qui ne le cacha pas.

"Il est passé où le déni ? Mais je t'en prie continu.

\- Je lui ai tout dit, vraiment tout mes problèmes de couple, avec Jane, avec Ginny. C'est le premier qui m'a demandé si j'étais … tu vois.

\- Tu as été aussi long à l'avouer ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à haute voix Drago. Expliqua Harry

\- Comment il a su alors ? Il est pas marié d'ailleurs ? S'étonna le blond.

\- Il est marié mais apparemment j'étais pas le seul bourré avec des problèmes de couple. Je pense avoir été très clair étant donné que je ne l'ai pas arrêté quand il m'a mit une main à l'entrejambe.

\- T'es un mec facile en fait."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du dire tout ça au blond. Bien qu'il avait réussi à le décontenancer, il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver cette tension ressentie plus tôt.

"Donc bisexuel hum ? Tenta Harry.

\- Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Brown, Bullstrode, Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Je continue ou ?

\- Ça va aller, je n'ai pas envie de savoir que tu as coucher avec toute l'école. Et c'est accepté ça chez toi ?

\- Tant que je marie une femme et ai un descendance, je fais encore ce que je veux de mon cul. Ricana Drago.

\- Comment ça se fait que j'ai jamais su tout ça ?

\- Trop occupé à être le centre du monde j'imagine.

\- Tant de sympathie en toi me donne vraiment l'envie de continuer cette trêve.

\- Râleur.

\- Connard."

Harry accepta le verre que Drago lui avait préparé et en but un petit gorgée. Il faillit en recracher l'intégralité.

"C'est super fort, s'offusqua le griffondor.

\- Et donc, tu en as fais quoi du déni ? demanda Drago pour seule réponse.

\- Probablement parti dans l'alcool. Mentit Harry.

\- Bien sûr. Vu tes réactions tu ne l'as jamais dit à personne d'autre que moi. Et tu as sûrement du être alcoolisé à d'autres moments.

\- Pas tes affaires. Grogna Harry.

Drago leva les yeux aux ciel. Il sentait l'alcool commencer à monter. Enfin. Il décroisa ses jambes et remis son verre à ses lèvres.

Il lui faudrait guère plus pour vraiment être fait. Il tenait bien l'alcool et ça énervait beaucoup Pansy, mais elle l'avait vu en situation de manque. Alors… Elle comprenait. Il avait tenté d'arrêter avec l'arrivée à Poudlard en huitième année. Tout couper d'un coup. Mais c'était trop demandé. Il avait passé sept mois à boire tous les jours et durant les deux derniers mois avant la rentrée, il ne passait qu'une ou deux heures par jour sobre. Le deuxième jour à Poudlard fut une véritable horreur. Heureusement, son amie n'avait pas suivi la même restriction que lui et avait une bouteille dans sa malle au cas où une soirée impromptu se déciderait. Il avait ainsi pu passer la nuit. Pour la suite, il se fournissait à pré-au-lard les weekends.

Il observa le plafond craquelé. Il ne l'avait pas dit à son interlocuteur mais ses pouvoirs avaient encore fait des siennes quand il s'était rapproché de lui pour lui faire sortir de ce déni ridicule. Et Drago savait très bien y faire avec ces gars qui se déclaraient "hétéros" par convention ; sûr de son charme, il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour les faire changer d'avis.

Mais la réaction d'Harry le perturbait. Sa garde était tombée trop vite. Trop facilement. Cet espèce d'attardé de griffondor ne lui faisait pas confiance alors pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ?

Harry de son côté se demandait ce qu'il lui avait prit. Il venait d'avouer à son ennemi de toujours qu'il n'était pas entièrement hétéro, qu'il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs et que en plus, il avait eu une "affaire" avec le frère de son meilleur ami.

Bien joué Harry Potter, tu n'as plus qu'à lui avouer que tu le trouves plutôt mignon et il aura de quoi te faire du chantage jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! Il se maudit lui même de cette pensée. Mais bon, il pouvait au moins se permettre de dire merde au déni dans sa propre tête. En espérant que le Serpentard n'était pas bon legilimens.

A cette pensée, un tableau tomba. Drago sursauta.

"Putain, comment j'ai jamais remarqué ça en cours ?

\- Potion de calme. Une avant chaque heure. Répondit simplement Harry.

\- Tu sais que normalement c'est pas plus de deux par jours ? Drago leva un sourcil. Elle est au courant l'infirmière ?

\- Non, je les fais moi même, de toute façon sans ça je ferais exploser des salles tous les jours

\- Ça t'énerves tant que ça ?"Se surprit à demander Drago avec un semblant de gentillesse dans la voix.

\- J'en peux plus des cours, de ces conneries qu'ils nous racontent, comme si savoir que telle ou telle plante se nourrit de tel ou tel terreau allait nous aider dans la vie. Je sais très bien que quand tu es avec une baguette devant un mec qui a envie de te tuer à coups de Doloris, même les sorts de DCFM ne servent à rien. L'école ne sert à rien. Tu espère juste que le gars se blesse lui même ou qu'un gars connaissant de vrais sorts te sauve d'heures de tortures. Et même les sorts presque utiles qu'on nous apprends, si tu ne t'entraîne pas illégalement à côté, tu ne les maîtrises pas assez pour t'en servir au corps à corps.

\- Ouais mais tu ne peux pas placer entre les mains de jeune de 13 ans des sorts vraiment dangereux. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient en faire sans même se rendre compte de la gravité. Réfléchis deux secondes au lieu d'être cynique. Contra le serpentard."

Harry soupira.

"Ils n'ont pas pensé à la guerre.

\- Pourquoi préparer au pire ? La guerre n'arrive pas tous les jours.

"Pourquoi préparer au pire ? Parce que le pire arrive Malefoy ! Et les enfants de treize ans meurent parce que des gens de ta famille viennent les assassiner, et qu'ils n'ont rien pour se défendre. Parce que il y a des cons qui pensent que le pouvoir vaut tous les sacrifices ! dit Harry en criant un peu plus à chaque mot.

\- Laisse les gens de ma famille tranquille ! Oui rien ne pardonne le meurtre mais c'est mon sang ! Tu oublis un peu vite que j'ai perdu la moitié d'entre eux dans cette foutue guerre, répondit vertement Drago.

\- Et moi alors ? Mon parrain que je n'ai connu que quelques mois en tout ! Remus Lupin ! Fol-oeil ! Hedwidge ! Mes parents, Malefoy ! Au moins les tiens sont en vie.

\- Mon père est à Azkaban pour l'éternité. Il refuse de me voir, m'a renié, m'a retiré tout héritage. Ma mère est bouclé au manoir, dépressive, suicidaire, muette. Je n'ai pas entendu un seule mot sortir de sa bouche depuis le jour où tu as tué le mage noir. Tu considères ça mieux peut-être ?"

Harry se tut. Les portes claquèrent faiblement.

"Je ne savais pas, dit-il simplement.

-Tu penses toujours qu'un seul côté souffre, c'est incroyable comment tu peux être centré sur toi même.

\- Non je ne pense pas ça, c'est faux ! Je sais qu'il y a eu de la souffrance de votre côté mais comment veux-tu que je te soutienne ? Vous attaquez, vous tuez pour un idéal stupide.

\- Arrête de dire "vous" !

\- Tu as participé !

\- Je croyais que tu ne m'en voulait plus pour ça, protesta Drago.

\- Je ne t'en veux plus mais tu as participé, c'est tout, c'est un fait. Tu ne peux pas tout renié en bloc Malefoy, tu as fait des conneries. Grogna Harry.

\- Parce que toi non ? Se moqua le blond.

\- Si, moi aussi. Mais mes erreurs n'atténuent pas le fait que tu en as faites." Répondit Harry.

Cette fois ci, ce fut Drago qui n'eut rien à répondre. Harry avait raison, Drago le savait, il avait juste du mal à se le dire encore et encore.

"Je crois que tu peux relancer tes reparo, finit par dire Drago une bonne minute plus tard, en voyant l'état de la pièce.

\- C'est pas la peine de toute façon : tu m'énerves trop, ça va finir comme ça à chaque fois. J'ai pas le courage de le refaire. Soupira Harry en croisant ses mains sur sa tête.

\- Sentiment partagé. Se contenta de dire Drago.

\- Je me demande pourquoi Parkinson a prit la peine de te donner de l'alcool et j'ai même pas le droit à mes potions de calme. Elle aurait du savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, protesta Harry plus pour lui même que pour Drago.

\- Trop d'optimisme ? Proposa Drago.

\- Sûrement. Comment on sort du coup ?

\- Je sais pas. On pourrait commencer par arrêter de se hurler dessus et trouver une vraie solution ?

\- Peut-être oui. Mais tu .. tu es frustrant.

\- Ça s'appelle être remis en question, Harry, c'est pas facile les premières fois, crois moi sur parole, dit Drago en utilisant de nouveau le prénom du survivant."

Harry médita cette phrase. Il était certain qu'il avait rarement à faire avec des gens qui ne supportait pas ses idées. Et dans ces moments là, son statut de "Sauveur" lui empêchait de recevoir quelconque remarque. Alors que Drago, lui, depuis la fin de la guerre avait dû remettre en question bon nombre de ses principes. Et si lui en était capable, alors pourquoi pas Harry.

"C'est vrai que j'ai pas l'habitude, avoua le Griffondor. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de points de vue honnêtes d'habitude, je ne me fais pas beaucoup contredire.

\- Ça c'est de la remise en question, enfin! S'amusa Drago. T'es pas si con que tu en as l'air

\- Euh .. Merci ? Répondit Harry, dubitatif de la gentillesse du propos du serpentard mais peu enclin à s'énerver de nouveau. Qu'est ce qu'on fait du coup ?"

Drago se leva et alla rapidement vérifier si la porte était toujours fermée. Une fois assuré que ce n'était pas encore à ce moment qu'ils sortiraient, il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Juste à côté d'Harry.

"On s'affale finalement ?

\- Je tente de m'abaisser à ton niveau pour être plus accessible. Sourit Drago.

\- Hilarant, répondit le brun.

\- Merci j'essaie. Sinon pas d'autres confessions pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry.

\- On est lancés et puis ça m'amusait beaucoup tout à l'heure.

\- Rien de bien croustillant j'en ai peur, mentit une nouvelle fois Harry en essayant d'oublier son cerveau alcoolisé qui criait 'Dis lui qu'il est mignon !'.Mais toi tu n'as rien ?

\- Si. Mais je ne sais pas si ça t'intéressera de savoir avec qui j'ai couché dans l'école et qui vaut le coup ou non. rigola Malefoy.

\- Non, mais ça ce n'est pas une confession parce que je suis sûr que plein de gens le savent et en plus, tu meurs d'envie de le dire. Contredit Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux alors.

\- Je peux te poser n'importe quelle question?

\- Je sens que je vais regretter mais vas-y.. Proposa Drago.

\- Bon je sais que tu es sang pur mais tu as été renié, comment ça se passe ?

\- Dur, Potter.

\- Harry. Le reprit-il

\- Mais si tu veux savoir je te réponds. Je n'ai plus aucune obligation envers mes parents. Père a signé un papier officieux qui officialise qu'il ne me reconnaît pas comme son fils de sang auprès du gratin des sangs purs. Il a aussi signé le rejet de mon nom de son héritage. Il a forcé ma mère à signer. Normalement, je n'ai même pas un droit de passage au Manoir. Mais Mère ne parle plus de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait protester.

\- Tu parlais de femme et de descendance tout à l'heure…

Harry fronça les sourcils, s'il n'était plus forcé par ses parents à assurer une descendance, qu'est ce qui le forçait à avoir des enfants ?

\- Habitude. J'oublie un peu que je n'ai plus d'obligations. Soupira Drago.

\- Je suis désolé tu sais, pour ta famille. Ça doit être dur, dit Harry, doucement.

\- Merci. Le pire c'est de devoir m'assurer tous les jours que ma mère ne s'est pas tuée pendant que je dormais. Je demande à mon elfe de maison de m'écrire tous les jours pour savoir comment elle va mais je me sens inutile. Elle a tout perdu. Sa soeur, son mari et moi en quelque sorte."

Harry posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Drago qui regardait en face de lui, les yeux dans le vague. Cela sembla bizarrement réconforter le serpentard qui s'affala un peu plus avant de continuer, un peu énervé :

"Je ne crois plus en la différence des sangs, je ne suis plus attirer par la richesse ni le pouvoir, je critique son mari et ses façons d'agir. Elle ne me veut pas mort, mais elle me reconnait à peine comme son propre fils. En plus je l'empêche de se foutre en l'air, c'est vrai que c'est tellement méchant de ma part !

\- Je ne sais pas qui te dire.

\- Ne dis rien alors"

Une larme coula sur sa joue, Puis une deuxième tomba sur son autre joue. Bientôt il pleurait rageusement devant un Harry stupéfait.

"J'ai perdu ma famille, je n'aurais nul part où aller à la fin de l'année. On ne m'offrira jamais de travail à cause de cette putain de marque sur mon bras. Je n'ai pas d'héritage. Alors oui, ma situation est plutôt merdique donc te voir te plaindre ça me dégoûte.

\- Je suis désolé."

Harry ne savait pas quoi rajouter.

"Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? C'est que je suis entrain de chialer et me rendre vraiment moins qu'attirant."

Cette remarque fit rire le griffondor. Même à ce moment là, Drago ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de penser à son apparence. Il décida de jouer franc jeu :

"Au contraire, montrer ses faiblesses c'est se rendre accessible. Et c'est plutôt charmant.

\- Charmant ?

\- Disons attirant. Ça montre que tu n'es pas que sûr de toi et aussi parfait que tu en as l'air.

\- Tu me trouves parfait. Drago fronça les sourcils pendant qu'Harry rougit tout à coup.

\- Non, enfin je veux dire physiquement, enfin pas parfait mais genre inaccessible tu vois parce que bah tu es beau et tu as des cheveux qui ont l'air doux et des yeux superbes. Mais ça te rend plutôt attractif de ne pas savoir où tu en es parce qu'on se dit 'En fait il avance pas droit devant, sûr de ce qu'il fait' enfin bref, je me comprends, balbutia difficilement Harry, s'enfonçant un peu plus de honte dans le canapé après chaque phrase."

Drago lui aussi rougit, enfin rosit du moins. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry, entre toutes les personnes à Poudlard lui fasse autant de compliments. La situation devient soudainement gênante pour Harry qui attendait une réponse.

Cependant, en bon serpentard, Drago se décida d'enfoncer le clou, en profitant pour essuyer les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et reprendre la situation en main :

"Aw, c'est adorable, je savais que je faisais craquer tous les griffondor mais le survivant, tout de même !

\- J'ai jamais dit que je craquais pour toi, s'offusqua Harry. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Malefoy.

\- Tu ne m'appelles plus Drago ? dit le serpentard avec un voix faussement triste.

\- Tu ne le mérites pas, répondit Harry en croisant les bras, enlevant ainsi sa main de l'épaule du serpentard.

\- C'est dommage… moi qui craquait pour toi en cinquième année. S'amusa Drago sans pour autant mentir.

\- Très drôle Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très vrai surtout Dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Ce dernier en profita pour mettre sa tête sur l'épaule du survivant dont le coeur commença à s'accélérer contre son gré.

"D..Drago s'il te plaît

\- C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Se moqua le serpentard.

\- Je ne te console plus jamais : tu es intenable, protesta Harry en poussant légèrement Drago afin d'être libre de son emprise.

Il rata son mouvement, les bras peu sûrs à cause de l'alcool qui commençait à avoir beaucoup trop effet au goût d'Harry. La tête de Drago tomba sur ses genoux.

Fier de lui, ce dernier se mit complètement sur le dos et replia ses jambes sur le canapé prenant ses aises, tandis qu'Harry faisait tout pour éviter son regard.

Harry devina que Drago était bourré : il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme si tactile. Lui même l'était mais il avait l'esprit un peu plus clair. Enfin du moins essayait-il de se persuader.

"Tu sais que le plafond craque à chaque fois que je te touche ? Ça te rend pas très crédible." Rit bêtement Drago.

Harry leva immédiatement les yeux au plafond. Il jura. Ce con avait raison en plus. La peinture du plafond s'écaillait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Bien qu'habitué à ce que les débris ne lui tombe pas dessus, il lança un reparo. Le plafond recommença à se craqueler mais au moins Harry avait un peu de temps devant lui pour que Drago arrête de l'utiliser comme coussin et qu'il reprenne une consistance.

"Tu es toujours aussi collant quand tu es bourré ?

\- Que avec les gens attirants, Dit Drago, comme inconscient de l'effet que ses mots pouvaient avoir sur le Gryffondor. "

Cela avait quelque chose de rafraichissant de voir Drago alcoolisé, de le voir si innocent et relaxé. Le bas de sa chemise remontait légèrement, laissant apparaître un pâle morceau de peau. Il avait les yeux mi clos, comme content de sa position.

"On ne se détestait pas il y a une heure ? S'amusa Harry, cependant incapable de détendre ses muscles.

\- Je t'ai dit que je te détestais pas Rarry, euh Harry. Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre.

\- Evidemment, évidemment. Je crois que tu as perdu beaucoup de neurones là, se moqua gentiment Harry.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Je suis en pleine possession de mes fonctions cognétif non cognétives, euh cognitives ! bredouilla Drago entre deux rires.

\- Mais pas de la parole apparement, rit Harry.

\- Peut-être pas, avoua le serpentard. Mais tu sais je disais la vérité, je craquais pour toi en cinquième année. Je savais juste pas trop comment faire. Et puis en sixième année aussi en fait. Et puis…

\- Stop je vais croire que tu me dragues là, l'arrêta Harry avec un rire gêné.

\- C'est ce que je fais depuis trois ans, idiot.

\- Ginny ? s'offusqua Harry, incapable de trouver une autre défense.

\- Coup d'un soir. Elle était d'accord. Elle a juste un peu parlé sur l'oreiller mais c'était drôle d'en savoir plus sur toi comme ça.

\- Mais vraiment depuis trois ans ? balbutia Harry.

\- T'es le gars le plus aveugle, le plus chiant et le plus sexy que je connaisse.

\- Tu rigoles n'est ce pas ?

\- Et le plus con, rajouta Drago un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es bourré, tu regrettera ça dans quelques heures, allez relève toi avant que le plafond ne s'écroule."

En si reprenant à deux fois, Harry parvint à s'extirper du canapé et de dessous Drago qui garda néanmoins sa position. Le griffondor s'installa dans un autre canapé. Drago mentait de toute évidence, il voulait le faire tourner en bourrique. Harry se serait rendu compte s'il plaisait au serpentard ! Ils ne faisaient que se lancer des piques depuis des années. Non c'était certain, il avait trop bu pour y voir clair.

"Je crois que je te préfère sobre, lâcha Harry.

\- Moi aussi, mais c'est beaucoup plus facile de ne pas réfléchir, avoua Drago.

\- Réfléchir à quoi ?

\- La solitude.

\- Tu as des amis Drago tu sais, tenta Harry pour le rassurer.

\- Oui mais mes amis ne m'ont pas élevés et ce n'est pas l'amour. J'ai besoin de parents, et de quelqu'un qui m'aime.

\- Je te prenais plus pour un type qui a collectionne les histoire courtes, avoua le griffondor. En fait tu es un romantique insoupçonné …

\- Oui et bien j'en ai marre, grogna Drago. Je le mérite aussi."

Harry était d'accord : tout le monde méritait l'amour d'après lui. Surtout Malefoy ; ce regard triste ne lui allait pas du tout. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer comment le serpentard ne trouvait pas quelqu'un… Certes il était impossible à vivre mais il avait entendu nombre des ses collègues griffondors s'extasier sur son physique "si parfait". Sans compter qu'il était le deuxième meilleur élève de toute l'école. Et puis ce côté sarcastique était quand même assez plaisant. Harry appréciait leur piques respectives quand elles ne tournaient pas en disputes.

Cependant il était difficile d'en vouloir à Drago de le remettre en question. C'était dur mais ça faisait du bien. Parce qu'Harry avait très envie de se traîner de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir réalisé les pertes immense de l'autre côté. Et de l'enfer que devait être la vie de Drago.

"On est vraiment pathétiques, rigola Drago.

\- Hmm? L'encouragea Harry à continuer

\- On est deux ados, à peine 18 ans, un alcoolique et l'autre incapable de maitriser ses émotions, coincés dans les appartements de ton ex, complètements bourrés à se lamenter de la vie.

\- Dis comme ça… commenta Harry.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est ce pas?"

Drago tourna sa tête vers Harry, leur regards se croisèrent.

"Par rapport à quoi ?

\- Au fait que tu me plaît, précisa Drago.

\- Non je ne te crois pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. Tu ne me l'a pas montré du tout. Je savais même pas que tu étais gay.

\- Bi, corrigea Drago. Tu abuses. J'ai pas été méchant de l'année, je t'ai laissé t'enfuir au manoir. Je t'ai aidé en cours de potion.

\- "Tu es trop con Potter, faut écraser la racine pas la couper ! On se demande comment tu as eu un EE au BUSE", imita Harry, j'appelle pas ça aider moi. J'appelle ça insulter.

\- Tu aurais fait exploser ta potion ! Protesta Drago

\- Et alors ? Tu aurais pu dire : " Il faut que tu écrases ta racine sinon ça va exploser"

\- Aucune différence, grogna le blond.

\- Tu es impossible.

\- Et moi ? Est ce que je te plais ? demanda Drago avec candeur."

Harry écarquilla les yeux si fort qu'ils faillirent sortir. Il regarda Malefoy qui sortait sa lèvre inférieur tel un chiot perdu.

"Tu ne peux pas poser cette question comme ça ! S'indigna Harry.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Ça se fait pas ! Comment veux-tu que je réponde à ça ?

\- Par oui ou par non ? Proposa Drago, battant des cils.

\- Je ne te connais pas assez, protesta Harry, incapable de se sortir de cette situation. Je veux dire on ne s'est pas parlé de manière civile plus de 30 minutes.

\- Physiquement alors ?

\- Je.. Je … Je te trouves pas mal mais ça veut rien dire !

\- Moi je te trouve très attirant. Je sais pas si tu t'es regardé dans la glace récemment mais t'es vraiment pas mal.

\- T'as de la bave au coin de la bouche, se moqua Harry, heureux de ne plus avoir à répondre de questions.

\- Pour toi ? Toujours. Répondit Drago avec un clin d'oeil"

Harry rougit. C'est pas vrai, il pouvait pas se calmer avec ses sous entendus ? Non pas que Harry n'appréciait pas le compliments mais c'était plus gênant qu'autre chose.

"On pourrait apprendre à se connaître ! proposa Drago soudainement en se relevant, comme frappé d'un éclair de génie. On se pose des questions ! Comme ça tu tombes amoureux de moi.

\- Drago ! Toussa Harry après avoir avalé de travers sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- On se déteste depuis huit ans.

\- Je. Ne. Te. Déteste. Plus. Depuis. Longtemps. Insista Drago une nouvelle fois.

\- Et. Alors ?

\- Bon puisque tu veux pas, laisse moi te convaincre autrement."

Drago se leva en moins de temps qu'il ne fallu à Harry pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se rapprocha de Harry et sans prévenir s'assit sur lui, les mollets de chaque côté de ses cuisses sur le fauteuil et l'embrassa.

D'abord incapable de bouger, Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que le baiser ne s'approfondisse et qu'Harry poses ses mains sur les reins de Drago. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était entrain de faire mais Drago embrassait vraiment très bien. Vraiment trop bien protestait son pantalon qui devenait trop serré.

Ils finirent par se séparer, hors de souffle.

"-D'accord pose tes questions, soupira finalement Harry, complètement perturbé."

Drago se détacha de lui, l'air de rien, avec le sourire d'un enfant qui a gagné une sucette et reprit sa précédente position.

"Tu as couché avec Ginny ?

\- Je suis obligé de répondre ?

\- Tu veux que je te convainque de nouveau ? proposa Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ça va aller pour l'instant merci, grimaça Harry, pas certain qu'il pourrait survivre à un autre baiser de ce type sans déshabiller le Serpentard. Oui on a couché ensemble, du moins on a essayé. Lui faire plaisir c'était facile… Et ça m'allait mais au moment où elle a voulu réciproquer, j'étais vraiment mais vraiment pas à l'aise. Et on est pas aller plus loin, je l'ai quitté le lendemain.

\- Et avec la moldu ? Demanda Drago cachant sa déception après le refus d'Harry.

\- Jane ? C'était pendant le mois d'Août. Je suis sortie avec elle parce qu'elle était asexuelle. Je me suis dit que j'étais juste ace moi aussi. Sauf que non. Elle était adorable et tout mais j'ai fini par la quitter. Je ne ressentais rien.

\- Et le Weasley ? Demanda maintenant Drago.

\- On est allé au bout. J'ai beaucoup trop apprécié pour que ce ne soit pas gênant d'en parler Drago. Personne ne sait. Si quelqu'un apprenait dans sa famille, son mariage serait fini.

\- Parce que tu soutiens qu'il ait trompé sa femme ? Drago haussa les sourcils.

\- Non ! S'écria Harry. Bien sûr que non mais je ne veux pas que ce soit de ma faute. Je savais qu'il était marié. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça, par respect pour Fleur. J'ai été faible, curieux.

\- Tu devrais le dire à Fleur. Tu as fait une connerie mais elle mérite de savoir. Ils géreront ensemble ce qu'ils décident de faire.

\- Je crois que je vais plutôt essayer de convaincre Bill de le faire plutôt, grimaça Harry.

\- Il est où le courage rouge et or? Se moqua Drago.

\- Parti dans la guerre.

\- Tu ruines tout, pouffa Drago. Depuis quand tu es aussi cynique ?"

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre ne pouvant décrocher son esprit de la sensation de brûlure sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser était … incompréhensible. Que Drago voulait-il faire ? Mais le pire pour le griffondor c'était à quel point il avait envie de recommencer. De repasser ses doigts dans le blond platine de Drago, de caresser ses lèvres roses de sentir son odeur. Harry ne comprenait plus rien, il était censé détester le serpentard.

Mais n'y a-t-il pas qu'un pas entre amour et haine ? N'y a-t-il pas qu'une marche en désir de frapper et désir de toucher ? N'étais-ce pas la même sensation excitante qui vous prenait le corps entier et qui vous remplissait d'une incontrôlable adrénaline ? Harry le comprenait maintenant. Il se devait de se l'avouer, il ressentait du désir quand il voyait Drago allongé comme ça dans le canapé.

"Tu m'emmerde Malefoy.

\- Hmm ? Demanda le serpentard.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser maintenant, avoua Harry.

\- Fais toi plaisir. Attention mon plan est entrain de marcher Potter, sourit Drago.

\- Je ne tombe pas amoureux de toi, n'aie pas trop d'espoir. Tu as juste des lèvres… Embrassables."

L'un comme l'autre étaient repassés aux noms de famille, comme une habitude qu'on ne peut pas perdre. Harry se tenait la tête. Drago rigolait ça et là, rythmant leur dialogue qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin.

"Tu attends quoi ? Demanda Drago, avec un clin d'oeil. Je me sens si seul sur ce canapé. Tu me manques tant alors que je suis iciii abandonéééé.

-Tais toi, tu es ridicule rit doucement Harry"

Harry se leva. "Et puis merde" se dit-il. Il releva Drago et l'embrassa. Il n'y alla pas à moitié. Il le colla contre l'accoudoir passant ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis que celles du blond passaient sous son t-shirt.

"Tu ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'être aussi sexy." Murmura Draco avant de se replonger dans le baiser.

La pièce autour d'eux se brisait en milles morceaux mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait y faire attention.

Les mains devenaient délicieusement baladeuses, les respirations rauques et les battements de coeurs incontrôlables. Le rythme finit par ralentir, se faire doux. Les baisers plus espacés.

"J'ai toujours su que ce serait comme ça de t'embrasser, murmura Draco

\- Comment ?

\- Parfait.

\- Tu deviens niais Malefoy, répondit Harry en rougissant. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais tomber amoureux de toi.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel."

La porte était ouverte depuis bien longtemps derrière eux.


End file.
